


The Gift

by fromthechaos



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Everything I know about Artificial Insemination I Learned From The L-Word, F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: Emily never expected to be a mother. Not like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic #5 in the ["All Your Bunnies Are Belong To ME" Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/_imitatinglife/22922.html), aka the "I'm bored, give me a prompt" challenge on my lj. Here's Emily, in all her wonderful pregnant glory. I don't know anything about the process of artificial insemination outside of what I've googled and what I've seen on the L-Word. Forgive any inaccuracies, fumbles or fouls.
> 
> Imported from my LJ Community, Originally posted October 5, 2008

Emily Prentiss never expected this. When JJ told her on the plane after Milwaukee that she could see it, her, kids… she wasn’t thinking it would be like this. She was also expecting JJ to be the one in this position, feet up in stirrups with a doctor poking and prodding between them. But JJ was the one in this position, a month ago. And a week later, Emily had her arms around her lover as she sobbed, fingers gripping her sweater, tears rushing down her cheeks in two violent torrents. That was the day Jennifer Jareau found out she could never have her own children. That, as far as she knew, she would never hold her baby in her arms; that she would never get to rock her baby to sleep. And that’s when Emily made her decision, and that’s why Emily was here, now, feet in the air, cold instruments pressed in places JJ had never even managed to discover, completely exposed in so many ways. But for Jennifer… it was worth it. And she didn’t even know that she was here.

She let her head fall back against the hospital grade tissue that lined the uncomfortable chair, listening to the crinkle of it as she rested otherwise silently against it. What was she doing? She couldn’t be a mother. To Carrie, maybe—she was already screwed up more than Emily could further harm… but to a new, innocent baby? She knew very little about being a mother, mostly from how little her mother was actually there. She’d grown up with a slew of nannies, tutors and security liaisons… not _parents_. Her father, god bless him, had left Elizabeth not long after Emily was born and he was the closest thing to a normal family she got in her few sanctuaries of visits with him—playing chess Christmas morning, curling up with him on his leather arm chair while he read The Slaughterhouse Five to her and smoked his cigar. But motherhood? She’d have to rely on the movies and how-to books and… of course, JJ. JJ would be the great mom. All Emily knew how to be was a disconnected child growing up in two different worlds.

And yet, here she was. JJ hadn’t even asked this of her… in her heart she knew JJ wouldn’t ever. She wouldn’t want Emily to bear her burden, bear her _child_. But Emily wanted to give her this… give her the child that she wanted so badly.

“You okay there, Emily?” The doctor’s voice surprised her, soft and concerned.

“Yeah,” Emily replied, “just lost in thought… I never thought I’d be doing this.”

“It’s very sweet… romantic. Wish my husband could do something like this for me if I were in Jennifer’s situation. Does she know you’re here?”

“No. I plan on surprising her when I bring home the kit.” Emily smiled, shifting slightly against the noisy paper.

“So you’re planning on doing it IVI?” The doctor’s voice wasn’t surprised at all, more in awe.

Emily nodded with a crumple of paper behind her head, “I want her as involved as possible… I want her to know that without her touch, her handling the syringe… the baby wouldn’t exist.”

“Very thoughtful indeed. Well, from the test results and my exam… it looks like you’re in perfect shape for intra-vaginal insemination. And, by the tests, you’re about to start ovulating, so you two better get on that soon. Tonight even. Now… once you scrape Jennifer’s jaw off the ground, you may want to remind her that the female body is designed to conceive while aroused so… if she wants to help you, the best way to do that is to get you off.” She winked and smiled, helping Emily get her legs down from the stirrups. “Anything in particular you want in a father? We have a catalogue.”

With a laugh, Emily shook her head, “I want someone who has similar features to JJ. Blonde hair, blue eyes… some brains wouldn’t hurt. But beyond that… no, nothing specific.”

Dr. McClaine nodded and smiled again, “Go ahead and get dressed, I’ll bring your kit and samples. I’ll go over everything with you before you go home.”

 

Emily was just pouring two glasses of white wine, setting them on the candle-lit table filled with the lush dinner she’d made for the two of them, when JJ walked through the door and stopped short, her hand still tugging her key from the lock. “Em… what… what’s this?”

“It’s dinner.” Emily smiled mysteriously.

“I thought you were sick, baby, you left early to go to the doctor… were you just playing hooky?”

“I was not playing hooky,” Emily smirked, corking the bottle. “I was at the doctor, just not because I’m sick. I was at Stevie’s office. I’ve been seeing her for… well, just after we got the news.”

JJ closed the door gently, setting her ready bag and briefcase on the floor. “You’ve been going to Dr. McClaine? Why… Em…”

“She ran the tests on me… and I’m in perfect shape to conceive… she even sent me home today with the fantastic parting gift of sperm vials and a syringe…”

Blue eyes stared across the kitchen at Emily, wide and confused.

“Jayj… We are going to be mothers, no matter what it takes. I’m willing to do this for you.”

Lips fell slack and the distance between them was closed in three quick strides, JJ’s hands cupping either side of Emily’s face. “Honey… you don’t have to do this, I—“

“Yes, Jennifer. I do have to do this. Besides, I’ve already paid for everything so far, we have the healthy, copious sperm of one blonde haired, blue eyed soccer player and… I want to do this for you. I want to start a family with you.”

“You’re amazing, Emily… I can’t…” JJ’s eyes searched Emily’s before leaning close, capturing her lips gently with her own. The kiss broke as quickly as it started and their eyes met again. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I wonder the same thing every day about myself. But I have you and I want you to be happy. I want to be happy with you. Now… lets eat dinner and then make us a baby.” She grinned, pulling a chair out for JJ.

They ate their dinner quietly, conversation was spare, most of their communication was through subtle glances, gentle hand touching and smiles. JJ praised Emily for the meal, the scallops and asparagus in white wine and mushroom sauce served over pasta. JJ insisted on cleaning up since Emily had so carefully put everything away. While she stood at the sink cleaning, Emily wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist, sprinkling tiny kisses and nips along her neck, watching the smirk spread across her lips, her eyelids flutter, the little gasps whisper over bit lips. She let go reluctantly only to get the kit out of the freezer to heat up the sperm as Dr. McClaine had instructed her. JJ picked up the piece of paper with Stevie’s familiar handwriting on it, reading the instructions she’d left for her, smirking. “Stephanie McClaine is officially my favorite doctor. I’ve never been prescribed sex.”

“Technically, she prescribed _me_ the sex.” Emily chuckled, carrying the kit gingerly to the bedroom. “Come on, honey… we have a baby to make.”

Emily set the vial, wrapped snugly in a towel to keep it warm, and the syringe on the bedside table, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, shrugging it off, followed quickly by her bra. She reached for her belt buckle but her hands were shooed away by JJ’s neatly polished fingertips. As their lips met, JJ quickly worked her belt off, fingers fumbling with the button and zipper of her slacks. Her pants fell to the floor in an unceremonious pool at her feet; JJ’s thumbs hooked into her panties, tugging them down so that they joined the grey slacks on the floor. She pushed her back, gently, so that she fell back against the pillows. The younger woman slowly tugged her own shirt off, unzipping her skirt, letting it and her own panties join Emily’s on the floor. She unclasped her bra, tossing it aside before joining Emily on the bed. Emily leaned up, capturing JJ’s lips with her own, moaning against her mouth as hands quickly found her breasts, kneading and pinching gently at her nipples. Back arching, she pressed against the searing touch, whimpering. Lips trailed down Emily’s neck, kissing and sucking, tongue swirling in the gentle dip of her collarbone before the kissing continued down her left breast, stopping only to take the small, hard pink nipple between her equally flushed pink lips, sucking and nibbling. Emily arched once again, this time, pushing her nipple into Jennifer’s mouth, gasping as teeth scraped over it, eyelids fluttering.

Continuing her journey down the soft, pale body beneath her, JJ kissed and licked her way over Emily’s soft, faintly defined stomach, feeling the muscles tense and strain as her body responded to the kisses and licks as she traced them down her body. Placing her hands on the trembling knees on either side of her, the blonde spread her lover’s legs a little wider, kissing down the gentle slope of her pelvis to the hot, sticky folds of skin waiting, begging for her to touch and lick them. And lick them she did, drawing her tongue from the bottom most skin of the fold, up the sticky slit, tasting the distinct, tangy flavor of her one and only Emily. Her tongue found the hard, pulsing nub as her fingers spread the sweet lips to reveal her hot, wet hole, pleading for her to touch and taste. She obeyed, slipping two fingers into the heat, grinning against Emily’s clit as she was rewarded with bucking hips and a sweet, soft moan. JJ closed her eyes, picturing Emily, her eyes rolling back slightly, her lips parting in the sweetest pout, flushed from her teeth tugging at them in efforts to keep her moans at bay. Long, pale fingers tangled in thick blonde hair as the others tangled into the deep blue bed sheets, gripping and pulling at them as Emily writhed beneath her partner.

After a few moments of torturously slow movements, JJ sped up inside of Emily, twisting and crossing her fingers, scissoring them occasionally inside her lover only to be greeted with louder moans and louder words, “Fuck, Jayj… goddammit…” The slight tremor to Emily’s voice and movements were telltale, and Jennifer knew that her lover was close… without warning she thrust a third finger in, bending it at the first knuckle to press it against the rough patch of nerves just inside, causing a loud yelp and shout as sheets were gathered deeper into her fist and nails sunk into her shoulder, a deliciously searing pain that the younger lover wouldn’t trade for any other feeling in the world. Muscles tightened around fingers and suddenly it was all wet, everything was sticky and wet and delicious.

Sitting up, three fingers in her mouth, JJ reached for the vial and the syringe, assembling the curious looking contraption as the note had instructed her, slipping the long rubber tube attached to it into her lover, slowly pressing the plunger in, emptying the vial into her. JJ sat back on her knees, holding the syringe in her hand, looking down at Emily. “Lay still, baby… Stevie’s note said to lay still for at least half an hour to let the little guys do their thing, okay?”

Emily nodded and reached for JJ, pulling her close. “Thank you,” she whispered, kissing her temple gently.

Tears glistened in the corners of JJ’s eyes as she smiled and replied, “No, darling, thank _you_.”


End file.
